Datei:Digimon Adventure tri. S1 S2 Opening ~ Butter-Fly Full Version Kōji Wada
Beschreibung Update 26: Knive of Day, Boku ni Totte new Confession Ending Song ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_pIkho_uiY Update 25: Confession trailer 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ylDSCz9G-E Update 24: New TVCM for Confession https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVhuQh6Zuac Update 23: Best of Koji Wada FES 2016 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0P5WkK1_cQ Update 22: Official MV of I wish by Ai Maeda is here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIHNAuCsOAs&feature=youtu.be Update 21: brave heart tri mv official new https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BQIL7fp1Mc Update 20: First trailer of confession is here! I hard english subbed it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HysIJmzTEkM Update 19: Butterfly Determination full https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rx6NCg64PfQ Update 18: second ending song seven is here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4PyO... Update 17: Third trailer of determination!! Subbed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHYux... Update 16: Adventure tri Part 2 Determination Opening Version 2 Full !! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7on6c... Update 15: digimon part 2 determination trailer 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxqHo... Update 14: digimon adventure tri part 2 determination trailer english subbed hardcoded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC6uk... Update 13: I audio swapped the official opening with oh seven, it fits perfectly! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOWwP... Update 12: all digimon opening in the entire series ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7_ZP... Update 11: Butterfly, brave heart, and i wish all instrumental https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj7su... Update 10: Guys, i did a remixed version of this song (butter-fly) slow,hip-hop, punk w/e https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFmj3... Update 9: I got another video of official brave heart up without the anime clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIRFG... Update 8: its here! Official full brave heart (I gave the same treatment as always) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N6Xv... Update 7: official i wish full version complete with lyrics and subs are up. Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9-qE... Update 6: Official Extended Butter-fly opening with hardcoded lyrics and subs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga0TS... Update 5: remastered Brave heart version with my small remixed added https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtjXY... Update 4: Remastered I wish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrkoA... Update 3: All butterfly version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_7g5... Update 2: Also listen/watch the 2 other songs for digimon adventure tri Update 1: Japanese Lyrics added (turn cc on) and subtitles added in the description Finally we have the full official remastered opening of Digimon Adventure Tri titled Butterfly. The only thing I did was work on the video clip to nicely match the song and Put that small talk between Taichi and Agumon English Lyrics: I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind I'll come to see you soon It's best to forget the unnecessary things There's no more time to be fooling around What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind I'll come to see you where ever you are Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah After an endless dream, in this miserable world That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay I'm sure we can fly, on my love Kategorie:Videos